


Stupidly in love

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheating, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Heavy swearwords, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Story, Slow To Update, Slow Updates, Smut, Swearing, Top!Jaehyung, bottom!brian, dystopiany world, like always, you guys know me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Younghyun /knows/ he shouldn't be doing this and every single night he asks himself the same question, but he can't get over Jae's arms wrapped around him. He can't get over Jae taking care of him. He can't get over Jae. And Jae can't get over Younghyun.Which is exactly why they kept it at this. Just friends. Nothing more.Or a fic where if your soulmate finds out you're cheating, you're going to lose all sense of love and being loved. Your heart will have a black mark, casting an aura so no one will ever love you nor you will ever be able to love anybody. But some people, are willing to risk it.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_soulmate_

_/ˈsəʊlmeɪt/_

_noun_

_noun: soulmate; plural noun: soulmates; noun: soul-mate; plural noun: soul-mates_

_a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"How are you doing?" Younghyun asked, voice perking up as he looked at the taller figure standing close to the window. The wind was playing with his hair. Younghyun laughed. This was all too cheesy for what was going to happen to them. If anyone would find out, they would be dead.

But they both rather would be dead, than accepting the life faith chose to give them.


	2. 2. Perfidious

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_perfidious_

_/pəˈfɪdɪəs/_

_adjective_

_deceitful and untrustworthy._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Jaehyung," Younghyun whispered, his warm breath tickling Jae's skin. The older pressed the pillow on his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything from the younger right now. He wanted to sleep, so he curled his legs up and turned his back towards Younghyun. "I know you want me."

"I kinda just want to sleep actually. So if you could let me, that would be amazing." Jae could clearly hear the younger scoffing before the weight on the bed shifted. Jae turned around another time, peeking from behind the duvet at Younghyun. He was putting on his clothes. Leaning against the wall and not even caring abbot the older boy his mental state... Not that Jae wanted him to care- Not at all.

"Then why did you even want me here." Younghyun was finally looking at Jae. "Wonpil isn't here right, you told me he wouldn't be here for a while. I thought we had something Jaehyung. Something that Wonpil isn't giving you... Or was I just a piece of garbage? A one night stand?"

"Hyunnie." Jae cut off Younghyun's rambling, sitting up straight. His folded hands were resting in his lap. He was focussing on a spot on the wall, just behind Younghyun, so he wouldn't have to look directly at the younger. "You're much more than just a one night stand... I just- I'm scared."

"You always are, Jaehyung. I have someone home too. Make up your mind... God please- I'm not just a toy you can swing around like I'm nothing. Jaehyung. I have feelings. Please, please take care of me like you promised you would or-"

"Younghyun." The younger looked at Jae. His eyes staring lifelessly at the other male. "Can we just keep it as friends. Friends who fuck each other. Nothing more." Younghyun nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of the bedroom. He knew what time it was. He wasn't welcome in Jae's life anymore- well he was... Just not the way he wanted to. "It's for the better," Jae tried to say, making Younghyun stay in the door opening of the bedroom.

"You're a weirdo."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It all started months ago when Jaehyung found out that he wasn't meant to be the person he truly loved. He was supposed to be with Kim Wonpil. A nice guy, really nice actually. He worked as a columnist. Typing his days away, stuck at his desk whenever he's at work. Jae wondered how Wonpil always came home with the brightest smile. A smile so bright that the sun wouldn't need to shine anymore. But overall, Jae wondered a lot of things. Jae was a thinker. A thinker being stuck in a nine to five job while doing the administration of the office he worked at. Life already had been a living hell for Jaehyung, so when he found out his soulmate was no one else than Wonpil, he couldn't be less thrilled about it.

"How was work?" Jae had already cooked dinner when Wonpil came home, kicking away his shoes as they landed beside Jae's. He hung up his blazer while his white button-up was tied a couple of buttons lower than it was before he went away. In the almost a year of living with his soulmate, Jae has found that these little things were just a matter of frustration, nothing more. But ever since Wonpil got back from his business trip, he seemed more tensed and anxious, so it has been happening more often.

"It was alright." Jae put a plate with warm food on the table. He already ate his portion, but he always microwaved a new portion just a couple minutes before Wonpil would come home. "Boring. But alright." Wonpil sat down at the other side of the glass table. Outside the window, it was busy. It looked nice, but it was too busy for both boys' tastes. Cars were driving fast, people were screaming and tall buildings were ruining their view- but if you think about it, they were also living in a tall building, probably blocking the view for other people too.

"Are you describing your life, or your job," Wonpil joked. Jae smiled a little. He didn't know anymore. "My day could have been better if I'm going to be honest."

"Really? What happened?" Even though Jae didn't love Wonpil, he was still worried about the younger when he would start a conversation like this, instead of just pouring his heart out. It only has happened two times before, and both times ended with Wonpil crying into his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- Yeah I'm fine..." Wonpil shook his head a little. "It's nothing. I just didn't have that good of a day." Wonpil looked at the tattoo on his wrist and stroked it carefully with his thumb. "Jaehyung?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you sometimes think the universe made a mistake..? By putting two guys together, I mean... They called me names today..." Jae tilted his head a little as Wonpil clenched his teeth together. "Names that hurt a lot- And- And I feel so pity crying about this... I'm a grown man and- and I should just move on-"

"Hey, Wonpil." Jae kneeled in front of his soulmate. "The universe doesn't make mistakes..." Jae sighed, a feeling of guilt stung his heart. "Hey, don't waste your tears for these assholes, okay? There will be moments you need them more than today." Wonpil smiled a little as Jae wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry Jaehyung." Jae raised an eyebrow, pulling Wonpil off the chair so they were both laying on the floor. Wonpil laughed as his arms were lazily wrapped around Jae's waist.

"For whatever you're sorry, it's okay." Jae was honest. He didn't want Wonpil to feel guilty about whatever he did, because, in reality, he was still lying to Wonpil. He didn't love the younger and when Wonpil would find out, he would break. So the two boys just laid on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Right now it's only us."

"Only us?"

"Only us."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"You're a weirdo too," Jae said, making Younghyun roll his eyes while plopping down again on the bed, his hand carefully resting on Jae's leg. "But I love you... I really do Younghyun. Please believe me." Younghyun huffed, resting his weight against the older male.

"I guess I can live with us just being friends... Friends who have sex. Nothing more." Jae nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he rested his head on top of Younghyun's. "But then, don't say you love me, okay? It will only make it harder for me to leave you." Jae chuckled. Younghyun was tracing patterns on his naked thigh.

"Fine then, I can just say something else... Something like-" Jae pinned Younghyun down, the younger playfully allowing it as their lips crashed together. "I won't say it, but I won't give up on the kisses." Younghyun laughed.

"Sure, whatever you want- Jaehyung!" The older was tickling the younger in his sides, making him squeal and giggle and wiggle on the bed. "Stop! Fuck- Jaehyung!" Younghyun finally pushed the older away. He straightened his clothes while showing a frown at Jae. His mouth curled up at that. "You're so mean! I hate you. You're laughing! This isn't funny!"

"I think it's funny..." Younghyun crossed his arms. "Come on, a little bit..." Jae pouted, wrapping his arms around Younghyun who swallowed hardly; he couldn't say no to someone that beautiful. He just couldn't. Jae was too powerful, too perfect for Younghyun to protest against. "It's late... Let me bring you home." Younghyun just nodded, still completely fucked by how beautiful Jae was. Younghyun envied Wonpil a lot. He wanted Jae all for himself, no one more. But now he had to share him... But it was better than not getting Jae at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> Thank you for reading


	3. 3. Ensnare

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ensnare_

_/ɪnˈsnɛː,ɛnˈsnɛː/_

_verb_

_catch in or as in a trap._

_"He was ensnared in his lies"_

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Welcome home," Dowoon said happily when Younghyun finally returned from from "work." He had missed the older with his dear heart. He always had a crush on the older, but he was too scared he would say no, so when they turned eighteen and their tattoos were matching, he was the happiest boy on the planet.

"Good evening Dowoon-ah, did you eat yet?" Dowoon shook his head and Younghyun raised an eyebrow. "You should have. Eating is important."

"I was waiting for you to come back." Younghyun let out a sound of acknowledgement. Dowoon sighed a little, focussing his gaze onto his hands. He wondered if this was really it if this was everything he was waiting for. Younghyun hung up his coat before sitting down at the other side of the small table. He started eating, but Dowoon has completely lost his appetite. Something was up and he knew it. He shoved the chair backwards, letting it make a shrill sound over the laminated floor.

"Where are you going?" Younghyun looked up at his husband, crumbs still on his lip. Dowoon had to hold back a chuckle. This wasn't the moment to chuckle- But Younghyun was still Younghyun. He was still pretty, still amazing and has Dowoon still completely wrapped around his finger.

"To my room... I haven't been feeling well lately..." Younghyun hummed. Dowoon sighed. "Not that you would know... You have been too busy doing whatever it is..." Younghyun didn't hear him, thank the Lord he didn't. But what he did hear was Dowoon slamming the door of their bedroom shut, and he decided to ignore it. Dowoon fell down to the floor. Did the thought of his soulmate cheating ever come to his mind? Absolutely. Especially on days like these, days were Dowoon felt like nothing. But he rather wanted to ignore that nasty idea. He trusted Younghyun... Maybe a bit too much.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Do you ever think it's worth it," Jae asked as Younghyun was laying inside his arms. Their naked bodies were soaked with a mixture of sweat and tears, Younghyun had his face pressed in Jae's neck. "Does it even matter if Wonpil finds out? It feels like I already stopped being able to love a while ago..."

"You love me, right?" Jae smiled a soft smile that was hidden by the darkness of the room. Younghyun decided to change positions, now laying down beside Jae. Staring into the void of black while waiting for an answer.

"I do."

"So it would matter." Younghyun had strong opinions, and he had always wanted to change the world sometime. But he couldn't, so he just decided to change Jae's world. "And I know you Jaehyung, you love Wonpil too. That's just how you are. No one can't change that."

"An aura can..." Jae sighed. "And, Hyunnie, there's a difference between loving and being in love with someone." Younghyun was silent. He wanted to ask a question. A question he would already know the answer off.

"Are you in love with me?" No answer. Obviously, there was no answer, unless you count the bed shifting as an answer; Jae laid down on his side and Younghyun wrapped his arms around him. He repeated;" Are you -in love- with me, Jaehyung?"

"I don't know."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

There was sweat dripping from Younghyun's forehead. It couldn't be a dream, could it? It felt real. The touches, the conversation, it felt too real to be a dream. But here he was, laying inside of his bed, Dowoon wasn't beside him, which was the only thing outstanding from this scene. Younghyun got up, his feet touching the cold floor made his body shiver.

"Dowoon-ah?" he called out. He looked around, the light of the bathroom was on, Younghyun could hear the sound of running water. He knocked on the door. "Dowoon-ssi? Are you in there?" The running water stopped. "It's early? Why are you already awake."

"It's nothing. I was just cold." Younghyun shrugged before going back to bed. Dowoon sighed deeply, putting the shower back on. He wasn't cold, he was worried. Younghyun kept on calling someone's name, a name that wasn't his. He didn't want his soulmate to end up alone, but every little thing Dowoon suspected, seemed to fit so perfectly in the picture. But again, Dowoon was still in love with Younghyun and he would do everything to not find out about his soulmate cheating on him- he couldn't ruin Younghyun's live like that.

"And uh- Dowoon, if there's ever something, I am here for you. You can talk to me, okay? I know I have been working a lot of extra hours, but I'm still here for you." Younghyun's voice. Dowoon pretended he didn't hear it. "Just- Just don't be ashamed to come to talk to me... I love you."

A soft whisper was buried under the sound of pouring water;" I love you too."


	4. Inveigle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Kinda

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_inveigle_

_/ɪnˈviːɡ(ə)l,ɪnˈveɪɡ(ə)l/_

_verb_

_persuade (someone) to do something by means of deception or flattery._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Sungjin sighed deeply, wiping away the spilled liquid from the bar. He just wanted to go home by now, but he promised his coworker he would clean it for him. He could hear the door opening and he let out a tired groan. He didn't even look up, just assumed it was a group of drunk guys who wanted something more than just a drink.

"Sir, we're closed-" Sungjin could hear the soft footsteps, footsteps with a bit of a rhythm to them. He looked up, Wonpil was standing in front of him, his smile weak and he looked tired. Sungjin didn't blame it. It was early. Almost four a.m. to be exact. Wonpil sat down on one of the barstools.

"Are you still closed now?" Sungjin laughed and shook his head. Soft music was playing in the background. Wonpil leaned on the bar with his elbows, looking with begging eyes at Sungjin. "I got into a fight with Jae recently... I feel guilty for all of this."

"Yet..." Sungjin started, booping Wonpil's nose. "You still always come back to me... So something in you must like it too much." Wonpil giggled a little, his cheeks a pretty pink as his fingers wrapped around Sungjin's wrist. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, obviously. I understand that it's hard. For my part, you should stay with Jae, start a family and be the happiest you'll be."

"But Jae doesn't love me as you love me, Sungjin... I feel like- I feel like he doesn't really love anyone, he just says he does." Sungjin sighed deeply. Wonpil hummed a little, his eyes fixed on Sungjin's beautiful hands that were hanging in the air, still with Wonpil's fingers around them.

Maybe if he was capable of loving, he would have seen how amazing you are," he mumbled. Wonpil closed his eyes, letting Sungjin's hands drop down again. The latter leaned a little bit over the counter, taking a close look at Wonpil who was staring just as intensely back at Sungjin. It took a moment before he broke the eye-contact by staring down at his hands.

"I just don't want to think about it," Wonpil said honestly. He squeezed his thighs together and leaned forward. He let Sungjin peck his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and his lips. He started to bite Sungjin's lips, not letting them ever escape again until Sungjin tugged a little. Wonpil whined loudly. "Come back... You taste nice!"

"It's whiskey. Nice try. I taste like -garbage- which is what happens." Wonpil shook his head vigorously, pulling Sungjin back to him with just one finger and liking his lips carefully. "And? How disgusting is it? What does it taste like?"

"You taste like liquor."

"Exactly. So garbage." Wonpil rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue while tapping with his fingers on the counter. Sungjin chuckled- more as he laughed. His laughter echoing through the empty bar, it gave Wonpil a small headache even though he normally -loved- Sungjin's laugh. Maybe today just wasn't the day for him... "You have plans for today?" Wonpil snapped out of his train of thoughts and shook his head. "You want to head over to my place... I mean, no soulmates." Wonpil's lips that were tightly stuck in a small frown now curled up again. His eyes turned into half-crescent moons and he nodded.

"I would love that!"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Younghyun moaned lightly. The only light came from the creek under the door, but besides that, it was completely dark in the room. Younghyun buckled up his lips, his hands slipping down from Jaehyung's hair to Jae's silky smooth back. A surprising thrust came and Younghyun dug his nails deep into Jae's skin. The latter let out a cry from the pain.

"Jesus... Cut your nails next time." Younghyun bit his lip as Jae being slightly angry now resulted in harder and deeper thrusts. Younghyun could feel the tears rushing down his cheeks, getting soaked up by the sheets. He was overwhelmed by emotions. Younghyun sniffled as he tried to hold himself onto something. He settled with the sheets and Jae's hair.

"J- Jae- Jaehyung... Jaehyung-ah... F- Fuck me! Right there! Yes! Fuck-" Younghyun tried to mutter out sentences, but they only came out desperate and it was hard to talk when your breath was this hard to catch. Younghyun always had been tight- that was no surprise -but that's why they worked. Jae was so fucking good for him and Younghyun was -so fucking- tight. "Please..."

"Please what Younghyun?" Younghyun squealed as cum started to leak down his still hard one. It dripped down in between his legs, onto the sheets. His whole body deflated as it got flooded with heat before he started to shiver and he pulled the duvet higher. Jae let himself fall down beside his "friend with benefits" before wrapping his arms around Younghyun. "Thank you for tonight," Jae said honestly, pressing small kisses onto Younghyun's neck.

"I love you." It came out as a question, but this time, Jae answered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
